the silver eyed man
by deadw8
Summary: ok so with permishion i was abile to use the first chapter of anime-death-angel naruto clymore crossover so my story begins at the pont were clare the #9 are fighing dauff and are loseing but who should save the day im also looking for a beta to help
1. zero

In the middle of a large stone room stood a small four year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes as a group of figures sat in the shadows looking at him with interest.

"So this is the boy named Naruto?" Rimuto, the leader of The Organization asked Rubel who brought the child to them.

"Yes. While looking for potential candidates on the other side I saw this boy being tortured alive." The boy's shirt was than torn off reveal a hideous patch of scars, burn marks, and puncture holes. "It seems that this boy has a demon called the Kyubi no Yoko sealed inside him that heals any and all wounds he receives, however some of the injuries he received were just too much."

"Do you believe we should kill the boy?" Ermita said.

"No I believe that we should turn him into a Claymore. With a demon healing him than it's possible that he can control his Awakening form and that in turn would make him a very valuable warrior to us unlike the other failures." Orsay said as the other agreed.

"Very well. If this 'Kyubi demon' can heal the boy than give him the flesh and blood of the Awaken Beings and Fallen Claymores." Rimuto order.

(Deep underneath The Organization building)

Naruto was in a cell in the deepest part of The Organization building. He was spamming in pain as his body began to change. Not only had they infused his body with the flesh and blood of a Yoma, but they also put in him the flesh and blood of Teresa, and Irene as well as the flesh and blood of the Awaken Beings known as Rosemary and two other deceased Claymore.

Naruto just laid there, curled into a ball as the pain from the transformation was too much for him to bear, he just wanted to die.

-Naruto's mindscape-

"_Naruto, you must not give up."_ A calm voice said to him as he suddenly found himself in front of a large cage.

"Where am I?" The child asked as two spirits appear before him.

One was a man in a black kimono and black pants with red hair, almost blood color reaching his waist but what surprised Naruto was that the man had two red fox ears on his head and nine blood red tails behind him. Finally the man's eyes were blood red with black slits like a fox.

The second was a beautiful woman with long wavy blond hair and silver eyes. She wore a pale grey skin-tight body suit that hugged her curves perfectly, over the suit were large heeled metal boots, wrists guards, shoulder pads, a skirt and finally a short cape.

"wh…who are you two and where are we." Naruto asked as they replied.

"_My name is Teresa of the Faint Smile, but just Teresa will do." __**"And I am known as the Kyubi no Yoko." **_The two introduced as Naruto got scared.

"The Kyubi? But you were killed four years ago how can you still be alive?"

Teresa came and gave the boy a motherly hug to calm him down which he found comforting.

"_We'll explain everything to you later little one but first can you tell how you came here?" _Teresa asked.

"I…I don't know? I remember the villagers beating me like they always do, and then a man in black came and took me, after that there were these old people who said they wanted me to be a Claymore, then I felt pain, pain I never felt before, pain that I wish would go away but…." Naruto didn't say anymore as he cried on Teresa's shoulder.

Teresa just held on to Naruto as he cried, asfter a few minutes Naruto stopped crying as Kyubi addressed him.

"_**Child, it's time we got down to business. First off I was too powerful to be killed so I was sealed into your body after you were born by the Yondaime, your own father." **__Kyubi _said as Naruto's eyes widen in shock. His father was the Forth Hokage of his village and his own father.

"_**The reason I attacked was because of a man known as Madara Uchiha controlled me to attack your village using a technique known as the Mangekyo Sharingan. As to where you are, you have been taken to the other side of the world to become a Claymore." **_Kyubi finished as Teresa took over.

"_Naruto, a Claymore is a warrior that is half-human, half-Yoma. A Yoma is a creature that constantly craves the flesh, blood, and innards of humans. Claymores were created to combat Yoma. But at some point a Claymore can turn into a Yoma, those who do are called Awaken Beings. In order to create a Claymore a human is injected with the flesh and blood of a Yoma, but you Naruto have been injected with my flesh and blood along with the flesh and blood and another Claymore and Awaken beings. If this was done to an ordinary human they would have become monsters of uncontrollable rage and hunger, but because of the Kyubi that won't happen to you. _Teresa said as Naruto was slowly able to register everything he had been told thanks to his advanced intelligence.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"_Well after your mind and body have accepted the changes done to them The Organization will start training you to combat Yoma." __**"But we shall also train you in secret in our arts Naruto." **_Kyubi said as Naruto smiled.

"So what will you two be training me in?"

"_**I will train you in Nin, Gen, Ken, Fuin and Taijutsu. The art of the Sage which includes Senjutsu."**_

"_And I will train you to be a Claymore and teach you Techniques that no human can do." _Teresa said as Naruto nodded before he was forced out of his mind.

-outside Naruto's mind-

Naruto woke up, gasping for air as his body finally finished its transformation while the Organization members watched as his scars healed and his hair and eye color changed.

"It is done. Number Zero has been born." Rimuto said.

-10 years later-

A lone warrior walked across a lifeless desert towards a town as the sand carried by the wind concealed his figure.

'_Time to have some fun.' _The warrior thought as the village where his prey his came into view.

At the town people were minding their own business; children were playing while adults were busy purchasing goods or sell food and items from their stands. All activates suddenly stopped when they saw a lone figure at the town gate.

The figure was a boy who looked fourteen with pointy elf-like ears. He wore a silver body suit that acted like a second skin, showing off his ripped and muscular chest and abs. He had silver shin-high metal boots, silver wrist guards and silver shoulder pads. A short silver cape was flowing in the wind behind him with three massive swords on his back. His hair which reached his lower back and covered the left side of his face was a silvery-blond color. But his eyes is what caught their attention, the boys eyes were completely silver and that alone is what told the towns people what he was.

"A... a Claymore?" A town's man said as the men were shaking in fear while the women were afraid yet attracted to the boy at the same time as he calmly walked through the crowd that made way for him with an emotionless face until he stopped.

"And now, we can play." The boy said as he suddenly disappeared. A second later a scream was heard as the towns people saw a man with his head cut off as the boy stood near the corpse with one of his swords drawn.

"Who else wants to play?" The boy said as some of the towns people began to turn into Yoma while civilians ran for their life's. The Claymore soon found he was surrounded by ten Yoma as they snarled at the young Claymore who simply smiled.

Two Yoma charged at the boy hoping to double-team him but were cut to pieces before they could move as the others were shocked since they didn't even see the boy move. A Yoma jumped in the air to attack him from behind but the Claymore just kicked his second sword up as it sliced the Yoma in half and landed in the Claymore's hand as he now wielded two swords.

"Seven more left." The Claymore said as six of the remaining Yoma charged while the Claymore held both of his swords limply in his hands with his arm stretched out as the Yoma's came closer.

"**Nigiri (double slash)!" **The six Yoma's saw their visions split in two as they were cut vertically in half.

"And then there was one." The young Claymore addressed the last Yoma as wings grew from its back and flew off.

Naruto sighed as he gathered Chakra around his sword as it became enveloped in wind before he slashed at the fleeing Yoma. Instantly the Yoma was cut in half by the wind as its lifeless body fell to the ground while the Claymore sheathed his swords.

The towns people slowly started to come from hiding as they saw the bodies of the Yoma slain to pieces while the young Claymore looked around until he saw the person he knew was the mayor.

"You there. Is there an Inn I can rest in this town?" The Claymore asked as the man gathered his corage before replying.

"Y…yes there is. Fol…follow me." The mayor said as he led the young Claymore to the Inn. A second later the young Claymore entered a room and stripped himself of his armor and swords until he was left in just his body suit while a maid brought him some water he requested earlier.

As the maid left the young Claymore looked at the sunset through the window. Finishing his drink he leaned against one of his swords.

Outside the town a figure dressed in black sat on a tree branch as he overlooked the bodies of the dead Yoma

the bodies of the dead Yoma.

"Naruto. The first successful male Claymore number 0. Able to take on multiple Yoma with three swords and take control of the wind without the use of Yoki. The perfect warrior… no the perfect monster. Naruto of the Silver Wind."

* * *

**Name - Naruto **

**Organization Rank - 0 **

**Age - 14 (looks 16) **

**Height - 170 cm **

**Aliases - Naruto of the Silver wind, Naruto of the Maelstrom, Naruto of the three swords. **

**Affinity – Wind, Water, Lighting **

**Sub-Affinity – Ice, Storm, Bubble **

**Skills **- **Master-level swordsmanship, above average defensive skills, master-level evasion skills, limb reattachment, limb regeneration, Long-ranged Yoki sensing, Master level Jutsu. **

**Weapon – Three Claymore Swords **

**Notable Features – Long hair, Elf-like ears, Silver uniform, Three Claymores.**

**Awakened from is silver fox like form thats stand on two legs no tail **

**in that from hes faster stronger dose not use sword in this from**


	2. help

Hey guy and girls im looking for a beta/co author to help me with my stoerys I have this one and a anther stoery that has one chapter done and have yet to start the next im at a lost for it thow im runing ideas in my head and just to et you know this chpater is done I need help to edit it


End file.
